Stress Relief
by SugarGlazed
Summary: Funny just how easy she was to coax, even when her day was shit. It pleased Hector to have such an effect on her.


She wanted so bad to speak her mind; to call out this pervert on his inappropriate behavior, but with her job on the line, Minatsuki had to refrain from doing so. Mr. Tokugawa would not hesitate to fire her for mistreating one of his valued fighters, even though he was in the wrong for touching her ass on more than one occasion tonight.

Honestly, there was nothing she could do but grin and bear it. Therefore, by the time the fights were over, she was furious. Minatsuki pitied the unfortunate soul who crossed her path.

She returned home after midnight to a dark and quiet apartment. Her coat was tossed on the floor with her shoes; no regard for the neatness of her living room. A warm bath and some sleep was all she wanted – nothing else mattered – but as she ambled into the hallway towards the washroom, the smell of heavy smoke filled her nose.

_That bastard. _Minatsuki followed the scent into her bedroom – Hector often stayed in there whenever she was at work – and swung open the door, glaring at the man who was sitting in the alcove of the room.

"Have you been smoking in the house again?"

It was a rhetorical question; she could see the cigarette perched between his lips. The smoke was swiftly receding out the open window, but the smell unfortunately lingered.

"I asked you not to do that, didn't I? Why do you not ever listen to me, Doyle?"

Hector took one last drag from his cigarette and put out the end, then tossed the butt out the window. The fussy lady who lived on the bottom floor would be furious with this action, but he honestly didn't care. A smile pulled at his lips.

"How was your day?"

Minatsuki puckered her brow. Was he being cheeky? Right now was not the time for jokes. She was in no mood.

"It could have been better," she admitted. The irritated woman rolled her eyes at the distraction he caused and moved over to the bed, lying down on top of the covers. "Don't think that I have forgotten about the cigarette."

Hector gently laughed; of course not. Nothing truly distracted his Minatsuki whenever her mind was set. He learned this the hard way when he moved in with her a year ago; she was sometimes very picky – smoking in the house was off limits. He also learned that whenever she was mad only a few things would calm her down.

"Are you hungry?"

She grunted and shook her head in disagreement. "I ate earlier. Honestly, I am exhausted; not physically but mentally."

"Then quit your job," he proposed. Standing, he walked over to the side of the bed and crawled on top of her.

Minatsuki again grunted – he wasn't exactly the weight of a feather – and raked her fingers through his bright red hair. "It's not what you think. The job isn't that bad; run errands for the fighters and clean up whenever the crowd leaves. It's the people that exhaust me. You wouldn't believe how needy some of them are."

_I can imagine, _Hector opted not to say. He kissed the side of her neck, and smiled whenever she pressed her slender body closer to his.

Goosepimples rose across her skin. Minatsuki wanted to urge him to continue, but she felt too drained to let him fuck her. Oh how bad she wanted to though.

"This one dunderhead; Mr. I Can Fuck Any Girl I Want, made me livid today. I wanted to beat his head in with a broom handle." The mere thought of him made her tense up in anger. Good thing Hector was keeping her down.

He leaned up and glanced at her. "I believe I am starting to rub off on you a bit. A broom handle, you say?"

Minatsuki rolled her eyes again. "Only thoughts. I have no intention of actually killing someone, convict."

She earned a pinch on the side for this. Hector leaned back down and kissed between her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra beneath her shirt – no big surprise to him – so her erect nipples were obviously noticeable. He nudged her with his nose and felt her nails prick his scalp.

A lighthearted smile pulled at her lips. "He grabbed my ass, you know? Even when I said I wasn't interested, he kept doing it."

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Hector pulled up her shirt and kissed her stomach. His tongue lapped at her skin.

"Is that what I'm doing?"

She felt bad about urging his head further down, but what he was doing to her body was unfair. Hector didn't seem to mind however, and kissed her skin below her navel.

He knew what she was trying to do, and sat on his knees. The tip of his fingers sunk down into her faded jeans.

Minatsuki reached down between them and unclasped the button of her pants. She happily assisted him in pulling them completely down, alongside her blue and white striped panties. The cool air against her sex felt so good. Spreading her legs, she watched him push 2 of his fingers into his mouth. He didn't have to do this; she was already wet enough to accommodate them as they were.

Funny just how easy she was to coax, even when her day was shit. It pleased Hector to have such an effect on her.

Easing his thick fingers into her warm pussy, Hector began to thrust them in and out. He used his free hand to keep her hips from bucking off the bed as he quickened his pace and rubbed against her walls. The soft moans of pleasure that came from her made his cock hard, but he ignored it.

Minatsuki wanted to come. She called out his name and begged; the warm coil in her gut was close to coming undone.

Fortunately it was enough to urge the convict into giving her just what she wanted. Hector leaned down and licked her clit. She sighed in bliss and pulled his burgundy locks to urge him further. He responded by closing his lips around her and sucking gently.

His tongue flicked her clit up and down; side to side while his fingers deeply rubbed the bottom of her vagina. Minatsuki tried to hold back her orgasm as long as possible, but amongst the pleasure and the lewd sound of her pussy as Hector fingered her, she could not stop it. Like a tidal wave sheer bliss crashed over her.

Hector continued to eat her out until her body relaxed onto the bed. He removed himself from her a licked his plump lips clean – the glisten of her fluids on his skin made her blush and cover her face.

_After sex can be so awkward sometimes. _Minatsuki hated seeing just how excited he could make her. This was nothing, of course. She begged like a porn star whenever he actually fucked her.

Which is why she felt bad. It was obvious just how hard she made him; shorts were terrible when it came to hiding boners.

Minatsuki extended her leg and rubbed his side with her toes. She moved her arm aside and glanced at his shorts; yep … still hard.

"Can I do anything to help you with that?"

Hector shook his head in disagreement – honestly, she was surprised. "No need. I can rub one out later. I did this mostly to stop you from yelling at me about smoking in the house."

_Bastard. _She shoved her heel into his side. "You know, sometimes I wonder just what I like about you."

The foreigner laid on his back next to her. "Besides the sex, I'm not sure what you like about me either."

A smile pulled at her lips. She would have felt bad if not for the smirk on his gorgeous face. Rolling into his side, Minatsuki brought her arm up and laid it against his chest. Her fingers traced his muscles in delight.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Hector grunted in amusement. "Wouldn't take much to get the answer out of you."

She agreed. Only he knew how to do this.


End file.
